


Fear

by Sakurras



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Reversal, Angst, Family, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Younger!Tim, older!Damian, older!Damian/younger!Tim, read all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurras/pseuds/Sakurras
Summary: When Scarecrow captures Damian and Tim, the unbelievable happens and tragedy strikes the Batfamily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this all the way through!!!!!!!

**This is another older!Damian/younger!Tim story!! I do not own anything!! All rights go to DC Comics!!!**

**Damian (Screech):23**

**Tim (Red Robin):21**

**Jason (Red Hood):19**

Fear

Damian could only watch in horror as Tim writhed and cried out inside the fear gas chamber that Scarecrow had put him in. The green gas was entering the chamber through small vents spread out along the walls of the chamber. A clear tube was connected to the chamber and it led to a clear canister filled with the fear gas. Scarecrow stood off to the side, watching in satisfaction.

It was supposed to be a simple find and detain mission. Scarecrow had broken out of Arkham and Damian and Tim had gone off to take him down while Bruce was off-world. The mission was going well until there had gotten caught off guard. Scarecrow had hit them both in the nerve on the back of their necks and they both went down automatically.

When Damian had come to, he was greeted by the sight of Tim in the gas chamber. His utility belt was taken off and he was banging on the walls trying to get out. It was then that Damian realized he was chained to a wall.

Scarecrow had then shown himself. He had grinned then pressed a button and the gas started filling the chamber. Tim had tried his hardest to keep from breathing it in but in the end it proved to be useless. The moment the gas had entered him, he had fallen to the ground and started to writhe, screaming in pure agony. Since Tin had fallen to the ground automatically, Damian figured there was some kind of nerve gas mixed in with the fear gas.

Damian pulled at the chains that were holding him to the wall. He couldn’t tell how long Tim had been exposed to the fear gas, but he knew that if he was exposed much longer, there would be long-term consequences. Scarecrow grinned and stepped forward, placing a hand on the chamber.

“Beautiful isn’t it? His screams are like a wonderful melody to my ears. One can only wonder what his fears are. I would love to see into his mind and discover what he fears the most.” Scarecrow said and Damian growled loudly.

“Let him go Crane! You’ve already sealed your fate. You will be going back to Arkham in a body cast! I will break every bone in your body!” he yelled and Scarecrow grinned then walked over to Damian.

“My dear boy, you are in no position to be making threats.” He raised his hand, a syringe filled with a liquid version of his fear gas held in it. “Let’s let you experience your own fears.”

Scarecrow was about to inject it in his neck, when a shot rang out and the syringe shattered, the liquid spilling onto the floor. Damian looked towards the direction cane from and saw Red Hood dropping down from a wooden crate.

“Don’t even think about it, Crane!” Red Hood said, stalking forward, gun pointed straight at Scarecrow.

Damian watched him, amazed that Jason had even come. Scarecrow started to back away from Jason. Jason fired two shots that hit both the chains that held Damian to the wall. Damian dropped down and removed the shackles that were around his wrists.

He quickly hurried over to the canister and unplugged the tube, quickly sealing the open gasket. He watched as the gas stopped filling the chamber, the vents closing up. He heard a thud from behind him and turned around to see Scarecrow on the ground unconscious.

He looked back at the chamber and saw that the gas had dissipated. He heard another shot and the chamber shattered. Damian hurried over to a still Tim. He knelt down and gently cheeked his pulse, eyes widening when he didn’t feel one. He quickly started CPR, doing all that he could to bring Tim back to the living.

After 15 minutes of CPR he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw Jason. He had a grim look on his face. It was one that Damian was easily able to read. Damian started shaking his head, exes watering up.

“No, he can’t be gone. He just can’t be.

“Damian, he is. I’m sorry.” Jason said kneeling down and pulling Damian to him.

For once Damian broke down and started to sob. Jason, uncharacteristically, held him close and let him cry it out. He remained silent, Damian’s cries heart wrenching. He had never seen Damian like this. He honestly didn’t know Damian was capable of sadness. Then again, he didn’t know Damian was capable of love but he had proved him wrong on that one too.

It was four days later that Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was buried in the same cemetery with Bruce’s parents. All of those that knew Tim was there, including the Titans and Jason. Damian remained silent through the whole funeral but Jason knew it was tearing him up inside.

Later that day Jason found Damian in Tim’s old room. He was sitting on Tim’s bed, one of Tim’s sweatshirts in his hands. Jason walked over and sat on the bed, pulling Damian to him. The moment Damian was against Jason, he started to sob again. Jason sat there and held him for the rest of the day, just letting him cry and if he cried his own tears, no one had to know.

Damian jerked awake, panting and sweating with tear tracks on his face. He looked around the room, finding himself in his own room. He thought he was alone until he felt something or rather someone move beside him. He looked down and saw Tim, alive and clinging to him. He let out a whine in his sleep and tried to move closer to Damian, hands clutching Damian’s shirt.

It was then that Damian remembered what had happened. He and Tim had gotten captured by Scarecrow and Tim had gotten put in the gas chamber but Scarecrow had actually given him a dose of his fear liquid. He remembered getting injected then a shot ringing out and then he passed out.

He let out a loud sigh of relief, realizing that the nightmare had only been caused by the fear liquid and that Tim was very much alive. He felt movement to his other side and looked over to see Jason sitting there.

“Good to see you’re awake.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Two days. I don’t know what you were dreaming about but you started crying in your sleep. I tried to wake you up, but you were in too deep a sleep.” Jason explained and Damian nodded.

“You saved us.”

“Of course I did. I may not like you but I’m not about to watch you die. I can at least find it in me to tolerate you for a bit.” Jason said and about that time, Tim let out a loud cry.

Damian immediately focused his attention on Tim. He gently stroked his hair, cradling Tim to his chest. He kissed his head, shushing him. He wished he could take the nightmare away but knew that he could only hold him close.

“Shh, it is alright, Beloved. I’ve got you. You’re safe now.” He said, ignoring Jason’s presence.

Jason watched them both, the interaction amazing him. He had never seen the Demon brat wrapped around someone’s finger. Damian in love was something completely new to him and a part of him wondered if he himself could find the type of love that Damian and Tim had. It was a love that could beat all the odds that were against them.

“I’ll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything. Bruce, is still off-world but he’s been notified.”

Damian nodded, not taking his eyes off Tim. Jason gave a slight smile and left the room, closing the door behind him so the couple had some privacy. He shook his head in amazement as he walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

“The Demon Brat and the Wannabe. Who would’ve thought.” He murmured softly to himself as he went about his day and not once, did he go back up to the bedroom that day.


End file.
